Moments
by Dolce n' Gabbana
Summary: Oneshoot: Conta a história de dois Melhores Amigos que foram separados por uma briga idiota. O menino é um cabeça dura, e a menina tem medo de qual seria a reação dele ao se reencontrarem... mas ela está dispsta a TUDO para recuperar seu melhor amigo ...


-** Moments ;)**

-

"In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday."

Hilary Duff - Fly 

-

Legal, eu tava lá vasculhando o orkut do maldito hanyou idiota, e encontrei outro dos vários profiles dele. Neste tinha 799 amigos, o que era bem estranho.

Comecei a ler o "quem sou eu" e neste, ele havia escrito coisas lindas, porém cheias de sentimentos confusos.

No instante seguinte, só me lembro de estar em uma rua sem saída, seguindo-o por trás das árvores. Ele devia estar pensando alto, pois o ouvi pronunciar algumas

palavras, mas não as entendi. Andou mais um pouco, até um Chevete 96 cinza azulado fosco

que estava mais adiante e entrou no carro. O que também era BEM estranho, pelos

fatos de que aquele não era o carro dele; de que ele sentou no banco do passageiro;

e de que a família dele é trilhardária e viciada em carros, quer dizer, não era

comum que eles tivessem um carro tão simplesinho, sem tanques de nitrox, suspensão de carro de corrida e blá blá blá... o.O.

Cara, por dois segundos eu pensei "ta Kagome, a gente sabe que ele é um perfeito

idiota, viado, desgraçado, mas... isso muda o que você sente? NÃO, não muda!

E além do mais, você já o perdeu uma vez, vai perde-lo de novo?".

Não deu outra! Eu DESCARADAMENTE abri a porta de trás do carro e entrei! E o idiota NÃO percebeu! Ò.Ó

Minutos depois, sua mãe apareceu DO NADA, se sentou no banco do motorista e

dirigiu até a casa de alguém que eu não lembro ser da família "Taisho".

Acho que ao contrário do baka ( ¬¬ ), tia Izayoi percebeu que eu estava lá, mas

preferiu permanecer em silêncio, e... sinceramente, eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE a

ela por isso! Tipo... sei lá, medo da reação dele, talvez.

Algum tempo depois, tínhamos entrado na garagem de um condomínio ENORME, e

muito bonito. Enquanto manobrava pra estacionar, ela resolveu falar comigo

(ótimo, beleeza ! - -' )... não me lembro o que ela disse, só que... um certo Inuyasha

tentando fazer cara de "eu não me importo", resolveu olhar para trás e se deparar

com uma Kagome tentando fazer uma cara que não demonstrasse que estava com

medo de qual seria a reação dele, que por sinal, foi apenas voltar a olhar pra frente

e fazer uma cara tipo assim: ôõ... e depois uma assim: ò.ó.

Quando saímos do carro, tia Izayoi conversava animadamente comigo, porém com

um sorriso triunfante no rosto, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido armado por ela.

E ele?... bom, ele continuava andando atrás de nós com 'A' cara de taxo!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente chegamos, o elevador parou no 23º andar. Sua mãe saiu primeiro,

abrindo a porta que o hanyou segurou para que eu pudesse sair ( não entendi

nada, pois ele estava puto comigo. Provavelmente o fez só por 'educação' ).

Então entramos no apartamento ( era um por andar ), e CARA! Tinha algo de MUITO errado ali,

porque, sente só: sentados no sofá principal que era de frente para a TV estavam o

meu avô, o meu pai, e a minha mãe!!! E como estavam MEGA entretidos com o programa

de velho que eles assistiam, não perceberam nossa chegada ( eu DISSE que tem algo de MUITO errado nisso tudo o.O ). No sofá ao lado estava a Haruna, irmã do

Inuyasha, sentada com 'A' cara de entediada, segurando uma almofada e olhando

pro nada... e quando ela percebeu QUEM entrou na casa dela (?), arregalou os olhos

num ato MUITO discreto, levantou e foi para o quarto deles, na esperança de que

Inuyasha fosse atrás. E assim foi feito.

Beem, como eu não tinha absolutamente NADA a ver com o que as pessoas daquela

casa ( com exceção dos meus familiares "¬¬ ), apenas dei um simpático 'oi' para

todos na sala e me sentei.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Provavelmente a Haruna deve estar quase afogando o Inuyasha na privada!

E ele também deve estar PUTO porque eu apareci assim de repente... aii Kagome,

BURRA! Vamos encarar os fatos, o que foi um dia não vai voltar a ser o que era..."

fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela tia, que me chamou e me levou até o quarto

deles, e antes de sair e fechar a porta, disse que os hóspedes não deviam ficar de

fora da 'fofoca' ( até parece que eles estavam berrando um com o outro porque

estavam fofocando - -' ) - ESPERA! Ela disse "HÓSPEDES"? O.O'... COMO ASSIM?...

Bom, provavelmente depois meus pais me explicariam esse PEQUENO detalhe. "¬¬ -

Quando a tia saiu do quarto, ficamos os três olhando um pra cara do outro, até que

eu resolvi quebrar o gelo.

(Kagome): Er... me desculpem, e-eu... não queria incomodar. – Ia saindo do

quarto, mas o hanyou me puxou...

(Inuyasha): Não. Não está incomodando... é uma convidada. – Ele disse seco.

(Haruna): É, pff... faz o que quiser, pirigueti! Se quiser mexer na porra do pc, vai

lá, ENGOLE! – ( Pra quem não sabe, ela me odeia, certo? ;) ) Só vi Inuyasha lançar

olhares mortais pra ela.

Bom, é claro que ninguém ali estava gostando da situação...

(Kagome): Obrigada, pirigueti! olhar irônico Mas, eu NÃO sou surda, e humm...

que eu me lembre, a PUTA aqui, é VOCÊ! Agora, mudando de assunto... será que

SÓ nós percebemos que há algo MUITO estranho por aqui?

(Haruna, resolveu ignorar a parte dos 'elogios'): É, pelo visto sim espertona. E você

conhece nossa mãe, ela é uma completa retardada e te adora... nunca estranharia

o fato de você estar aqui.

(Inuyasha): Veih, to ralando... divirtam-se!

(Haruna): É, também vou... num durmo em casa hoje nem fudendo!

(Inuyasha): Kagome, você dorme na cama de cima, vou chegar muito tarde em casa, e não quero ter que tira-la de seu sono pra subir na cama, ou coisa do tipo.

(Kagome): O QUE? Não, como eu poderia dormir aqui? Esse quarto é de vocês dois e...

(Inuyasha): Na verdade, esse é o MEU quarto, o da Haru é o do lado... e sem "mas", você dorme aqui e pronto. TCHAU!!!

(Haruna): Até... baka!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

2:30 da manhã, todos estavam dormindo, e eu ainda estava no pc dele vasculhando

suas coisas ( me sentindo realizada! xD ), e ele ainda não havia chegado...

(Inuyasha): Vejo que está sem sono K-chan! – ele disse com a voz serena e um

sorriso doce no rosto.

(Kagome leva um susto): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...

(Inuyasha): Shhh... deixa de ser escandalosa menina .

(Kagome "¬¬): Certo. Me desculpe por estar usando seu pc a essa hora e...

(Inuyasha): Tudo bem, cachorrinha xD... quer dizer, tudo bem se eu te chamar assim?

(Kagome o.o'): Ahn?... Ué, você que sabe. Quer dizer, você me chamava assim olhar triste... quando... quando ia brincar comigo. Mas se não se sente estranho,

tudo bem... "eu acho" – pensei. "Aiii Kagome, sua BURRA! Como pôde ceder a ele desse modo?... GRRRRR u.ú"

Ele me olhava sentado na cama de cima abaixo, de um jeito meio... incomodo (?).

(Inuyasha): Kagome...

(Kagome): O que...?

(Inuyasha): Posso te incomodar um pouquinho? XD

(Kagome): Ahn?... pode, mas o que foi?

(Inuyasha): Não queria te tirar do pc aih, e talz... parece que ta se divertindo...

(Kagome): Ahhh, nãão, que isso... o pc é seu e... - Ele me puxou pelo braço,

e eu fui parar da cadeira diretamente no colo dele...

(Inuyasha): Me desculpe K-chan... – ele se aconchegou em meu peito, me abraçando forte...

eu só fiz retribuir o abraço e acariciar os perfeitos cabelos prateados dele -...

(Kagome): Ahn, certo! Pelo que?

(Inuyasha): Por te machucar, por te "jogar no lixo" como se você fosse qualquer

uma... devo ser a pessoa mais nojenta do mundo pra você...

(Kagome beija o topo da cabeça dele): Agora escuta uma coisa Inu-kun...

por mais que me dissessem para te esquecer, que eu estava fazendo papel de boba

sofrendo por alguém como você, eu NUNCA consegui sentir nojo de você, não importava

o que você fizesse... eu NUNCA consegui dizer um "eu te odeio Inuyasha" com se

quer UMA gotinha de desprezo... eu NUNCA consegui te odiar! E NADA do que as

pessoas falavam mudava o que eu sentia/sinto.

(Inuyasha): Senti sua falta cachorrona xD

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(Kagome): Vamos trocar de roupa, ok? Daqui a pouco a gente põe a conversa em

dia, ta bem? - pra quem não entendeu ainda... nós somos amigos ( só amigos ? )

de infância, mas brigamos por babaquice do vira-lata sarnento ¬¬, xD ( MEU vira-lata sarneto - ).

(Inuyasha): Se importa se eu me trocar aqui?

(Kagome): Não ué, o quarto é se...

Não deu tempo nem de eu respirar... ele tirou a roupa ali mesmo, jogou no sexto

de roupa suja e pôs uma bermuda.

(Kagome): ...seu.

(Inuyasha): O que foi? A gente sempre se trocou um na frente do outro sem o

menor problema e, além do mais você disse que...

Virei de costas pra ele, tirei a calça jeans e pus o short do baby-doll de seda preto...

em seguida, tirei a blusa e o sutiã, e vesti a parte de cima do pijama que por sinal

era meio apertada e transparente... no coments.

(Inuyasha): ...não se importava. – ele me olhava paralisado, de cima abaixo,

de boca aberta e babando. – É, vejo que continua feia cadela do morraum!!! xD

(Kagome): Ahaaaaam, MUITO feia! Quem era mesmo o viralata que tava me de

boca aberta e babando, hein? ;X

(Inuyasha): "¬¬.. ta vai, você ta linda!

(Kagome): raaaaam! x Assim ta melhor!

(Inuyasha): COMO É QUE É? Ò.Ó – Ele me pegou no colo, me deitou na cama e

ME ENCHEU DE CÓSEGAS!!!!!

(Kagome): AHAHAHAHAHA... INU-HAHAHA-YASHA... HAHAHAHA... ME-LHOR...

HAHAHA... FECHAR... HAHAHAHA... A PORTA... AHAHAHAHA... OU VAMOS ACORDAR GERAL...

HAHAHAHAHAHA – ele levantou e foi fechar a porta, GRAÇAS A DEUS! xD... Detesto cócegas!

(Kagome): Inuyasha... e se sua irmã contar pra Kikyou?

(Inuyasha): Ahn?... primeiro: a minha irmã num ta em casa! Segundo: a Kikyou

não tem mais nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!

(Kagome): Ahh! Certo... :)

Passamos a noite deitados na cama pondo à conversa em dia...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(Kagome bocejando): Aii, já é de manhã.

(Inuyasha): Aham. Ta com sono, cadelona? A noite no morraum foi brava né? xD

(Kagome): "¬¬... ushahasuhasuhuauas... Sim, não tenha dúvidas disso! xD – disse

me aconchegando a ele.

(Inuyasha): Então dorme pirralha. – me deu um selinho (calma xD, sem pensar merda... a gente se cumprimentava assim)

(Kagome): Mas você vai me proteger se o Jack Estirpador vier me pegar?

(Inuyasha): "¬¬... nem se preocupe com isso! Porque do jeito que você é

irritante, ele num ia agüentar nem dois segundos do teu lado!

(Inu-Kag): uaHSUhasuhUSHuashuHASUashuASH...

(Kagome): Maior legal você hein?! ... "¬¬ x)

(Inuyasha): É, haha, eu sei! xD... Agora dorme menina x).

E lembre-se que eu te AMO MUITO! Eternamente...

(Kagome): Eu também...

E dormi com um sorriso sereno no rosto. Era tão bom dormir nos braços dele,

sentindo aquele perfume que SÓ o MEU hanyou lindo e gostoso tinha...

**-**

**Hey, people !**

**Bom, sei que ta bem estranho, até porque isso aí foi um sonho que eu tive e...**

**bem, sonhos são confusos, certo ? o.O E em sua maioria não mostram**

**fatos coerentes ou em uma ordem que faça sentido xD. Bom, ele foi sim baseado**

**em fatos que aconteceram comigo e dae, sl... eu resolvi transforma-lo numa fic. Não sei, talvez por passatempo, ou porque isso me acalma de**

**certo modo. **

**Ahh, sim... pois é, eu não sou lá muito boa com títulos, e bem... quando**

**eu fui dar o nome pra essa budega aqui, eu tava pensando assim **_**"nossa,**_

_**InuKag vivem**__** momentos**__** tão bonitiinhos -"**_** e ouvindo a música da **_**Hilary**_

_**Duff **_**que eu pus no começo... e aí eu me toquei, 'momentos'... é, serve ! xD**

**E bom, sei que não ta lá grande coisa, então POR FAVOR não me taquem**

**tomates, repolhos, pepinos, ovos, beterrabas... ... Afinal, primeira vez**

**que eu posto algo que escrevi no Fanfiction !!!**

**Ahhhh sim ! _Oneshoot._**

_**Reviews**_**, please**

**Bye !!**

**-**


End file.
